The Elder Scrolls Iv Oblivion: A Journey to Darkness
by MegaMindGoddess
Summary: Huntress had witnessed the death of Uriel Septim. Now that she had escaped the imperial prison through the sewers. She does not know what awaits her. But the path of darkness will soon find her. Note: this is my character from the game but in my point of view.


Chapter 1: My Own Way

Here I am, I don't know how I got here but i'm in the Imperial person. It's rumored that no one has ever escaped the prison in 40 years. So that is my fate, stuck in prison. The window in the cell; above me was the only light I had. When I turned away to look out of my cell the prisoner across me commented me of how beautiful I was. Though I had no attention to say anything back.  
"You're going to die down here!"  
"You here that? The guards are coming, for you! He he ha ha!"  
I shrugged it off. But the moment I saw three guards I stepped back against wall. Was that lunatic right? Am I going to die? Overhearing the ground, "My job right now is getting you to safety, what's this prisoner doing here? This cell suppose to be off limits!"  
"Mix up with the watch, I-I." A male guard studders to finish.  
"Nevermind, just open it."  
Than the female guard shouts to me, "Prisoner stand back we won't hesistate to kill you if you get in our way." I stand my ground. I watched as the female guard walked into my cell then over to the wall to my right. A secret entrance had open. Emperor Uriel Septim approached me, "I seen you. Let me see your face" He takes a second to look more closer at me, "You are the one from my dreams. The gods are right." "Who are you? Why am I here?" I asked calmly as possible.  
"I am Emperor. You are a citizen of your empire. Perhaps the gods placed you here so we could meet. For what you did, it doesn't matter. Thats not what you'll be remembered for."  
"I go my own way."  
"As we all." He responded.  
"Please sire we must keep moving. We're not out of this yet."  
The guards continued on, one of them turned to me, "Stay out of our way." He warned. I followed anyways, taking the risk. As I followed closely behind suddenly out of nowhere two or three attackers came down onto us, killing the female guard in cold blood. Luckily the two men had some fighting experience and fought back, killing the attackers. The armor they wore vanished turning back into red robes. I had no clue what was going on, all I heard from one of the guards was, "She's Dead" "The Mythic Dawn..." and the emperor head down in disappointment. He looked troubled. I kept following til they reached a door, thats when that same guard warned me again, "Stay here! Don't try to follow us."  
I knew he was serious this time. Behind me was a few rats that came through the wall. That is the direction I needed to go once they are dead. My bare hands were my only option. I made my way through several caverns, fighting goblins along the way. There I came to hole where I met up with the Emperor and his guards. But just as I approached the so called "Mythic Dawn Assassins " appeared out of nowhere. The men once again defeated them. One guard was alerted noticing me standing by.  
"Damnit it's that prisoner again! Kill her she might be working with the assassins." He accussed me  
But Uriel Septim came to my defence, "No she is not one them." He informs his guards, "She can help us, she must help us." I can't put everything into words. I Followed him til I witnessed Emperor Uriel Septim's assassination. Before he died, the emperor gave me the Amulet of Kings. He told me to take it to someone named Jauffre, and that Jauffre would know how to find his last surviving son. He warned that the assassins were in the service of the Lord of Destruction.  
Baurus, on of the Emperor's bodyguards, told me that Jauffre was the head of the Blades, an order of knights sworn to protect the Emperor.  
The path through the Sewers is also straightforward. After the journey through the sewers I made my way out. There I was out in the daylight. No longer seeing it through a window. I smelt flowers, felt the cool breeze, and heard the waves hit the shores. Truely I knew I was free. But the long journey was long ahead of me. I knew there will be a consequence if I was to deliver this Amulet to Jauffre. The question I asked myself, "Was I ready?" I doubted myself so many times. But no I was not. I needed answers, help. Some kinda of encouragement: strength to carry me through this most difficult journey. My only option was to go too the imperial city. The map was all I had, no weapons, no horse, just my feet to carry me. First off I need to loose these sandals and this awful dreadful top to make my appearance less noticible from wearing prison clothes. The only thing I left on was the pants and my brown bra. What else could I wear? I had nothing. I made my journey down "The Yellow Road" My adventure had begun.


End file.
